Audio storage devices may include prompts meant to elicit an audible response from a user. The audible response is recorded and may be transferred to other devices via a USB cord or other method. Existing storage devices typically include several individual single-function buttons. For example, pressing a first button may cause a sound to be played, pressing a second button causes a new recording to be made, a third button causes a file to be transferred, a fourth button is used to delete a file, and so on.